


Chocolate Chip Muffins and Glazed Doughnuts

by miraellie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraellie/pseuds/miraellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, God save me, Loki thought vaguely. She has dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Muffins and Glazed Doughnuts

    Loki had just opened the coffee shop when she came in.   
      
    From how she’d entered as soon as he’d flicked on the OPEN sign, she must have been waiting outside for the very second she could go in. Loki went behind the counter and mustered his best smile for her.   
      
    “Hi,” she said tiredly, running a hand through her messy dark brown hair. After a second of glancing at the board, she placed her order and then practically fell into her chair.   
      
    From her scrubs, Loki guessed she was a nurse from the hospital just down the street. A very tired nurse who’d just gotten off a night shift.  
      
    He kept glancing at her as he made her coffee. She was exhausted and looking a little rough from a long night, but in front of the windows with the sun shining on her...  
      
    On a whim, Loki grabbed a muffin and doughnut from the case. He set them on a plate then walked over to her table. If his manager were around to see him, Loki would have been fired on the spot. But, since he wasn’t, Loki ignored the rules he usually followed and placed the coffee and plate on the table.  
      
    The woman blinked, starting a little. She looked at the plate of food, brow slightly creased as she tried to understand what she was seeing. Then she looked up at him. “But I didn’t...”  
      
    “You looked like a chocolate chip muffin and basic glazed doughnut woman,” Loki said, leaning on the table and grinning cheekily.   
      
    The tips of her mouth twitched slightly and her warm chocolate brown eyes lit up with a gleam. “Do I?” she said. She fingered the edge of the plate. “And if I weren’t?”  
      
    “Then I’d gladly eat them for you and get you something you do like,” Loki said. “If it came with an offer of joining you in our little breakfast.”  
      
    That time she couldn’t keep her smile from stretching across her face. She turned her head away briefly to laugh, then looked at him again. “Well,” she said. “You’re in luck. I do happen to love chocolate chip muffins and glazed doughnuts.”   
      
    As if to emphasize her point, she picked up the doughnut and took a bite out of it. Then, slowly, she licked the leftover glaze off her fingers.  
      
    Well damn, Loki thought as he stared.   
      
    Pleased with his stunned silence, the woman laughed. “What are you waiting for? Go get your breakfast and come join me.”  
      
    He swallowed hard and managed to find his voice. “What’s the name of my lovely breakfast companion?”  
      
    Oh, God save me, Loki thought vaguely. She has dimples. How had he missed that? He was most certainly in trouble.  
      
    “Sigyn,” the woman said. “And you’re Loki.”  
      
    “Pleased to meet you, Sigyn.”


End file.
